ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Staff
Long Staff was a combat game used frequently in the show, where the warriors had to knock their opponent off their stand before they fell. Season 1 In Season 1, Long Staff was played at Castle, as the third challenge (between Vale of Dunan and Tournament Arena). The two warriors in first and second place would face each other, using the eponymous Long Staffs (compared to overgrown cotton wool sticks by fans) whilst standing on what looked like draught excluders (again, fans). When Raven gave the order, you'd pick up your stick, stand on your draught excluder and you were to knock your opponent off their draught excluder, before he made you fall off yours. The loser would lose a life, whilst the winner would stay on to face the warrior in third place; the winner of that bout would fight the warrior in fourth place. There were no rings available in season 1 Long Staff, just as there were no rings in combat games at Castle. Season 2 In season 2, Long Staff was given a proper map symbol of two long staffs crossed over each other, with the name written above and below. Taking place in the forest, the warriors were now attached to harnesses and put on what fans have described as "a tower of overgrown brown sugar cubes, so the warriors are about 10ft off the ground". The cubes are stuck together so the warrior on it wouldn't make it fall themselves, but they were vulnerable to their opponent's attacks. If your tower fell, you'd lose a life, but if you won, you'd win a gold ring and stay on to face the next warrior (this game followed the season 1 variant, of first vs second, winner stays on to face third, etc.) The area beneath the Leap of Faith area with towers of brown sugar cubes was where Swinging Ball was played. Season 2 Final Week-Series 6, Series 8 The symbol remained the same, except the warriors were now fighting on little stones (identical to the ones used in Stepping Stones) in the middle of a loch. This meant they had to wear lifejackets as well as the standard protection, along with a new red leather wrap-around face mask (in Season 2-3). If you fell into the loch, you'd lose a life, but if you didn't, you'd win a gold ring and stay on to face the next warrior (first vs second, winner stays on, etc.) This was later altered to 3 winners, 3 losers. In series 8, the challenge returned to the water, and in the final week, the staffs from Series 7 were used. Trivia The variants of Long Staff used from season 2 to season 6 used the same music as it did for seasons 2 and 3 The Last Stand. Season 7 In season 7, Long Staff was overhauled, with a new map symbol of two warriors standing on massive vertical logs fighting each other with the new long staffs. With this variant, the warriors stood on massive vertical logs high in the trees, and would fight each other with redesigned long staffs. Four different staffs were available, each distinguished by bar colour and ends. It was always played on Mondays of the heats, forgoing the "winner stays on rule", meaning three winners, three losers. It returned on the Thursday of the finals, where the last three warriors (Versad, Hanso and Danil) would fight each other (winner stays on). Versad won both bouts.Category:Challenges